Episode 8487 (24th May 2019)
Plot The wedding guests enjoy themselves at the reception unaware of the tragic turn of events at Wishing Well Cottage. A heart-broken Zak places a blanket over Lisa then tearfully cradles his wife's lifeless body. At the Mill, Aaron and Diane look through a photo album Diane put together for Robert. They come to a picture of teenage Victoria and Diane questions what Jack would say if he knew what happened to his little girl. Diane feels useless and doesn't know how to help Victoria although Aaron tells her being on Victoria's side is enough. Belle decides to drag Zak and Lisa back to their wedding reception, but when she returns to Wishing Well Cottage, Zak tells her Lisa has gone. A devastated Belle struggles to digest the news that her mum has died and is further crushed to learn Lisa was alone when she passed away. Sam and Lydia soon arrive home and they too are devastated to learn of Lisa's passing. At the reception, the guests are having a blast although Cain soon hurries off after receiving a phone call informing him of Lisa's death. Leyla finds David drowning his sorrows in the shop. She tells him getting drunk isn't the answer and orders him to stop blaming himself for Maya abusing Jacob. Leyla reminds David that Jacob doesn't realise he's been abused, but when he does, it'll be awful for him to deal with so they need to be understanding and patient with him. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona urges an ill Pete to let her help him. Manpreet arrives at Wishing Well Cottage to pronounce Lisa dead but Belle isn't ready to let her mum go and is devastated that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Cain places his arms around his heart-broken little-sister to comfort her. After pronouncing Lisa dead, Manpreet asks the Dingles if they want her to call for a private ambulance. Belle doesn't want her mum to be taken away but Cain assures Belle she can do this then hugs his little-sister again. Rhona is disappointed when Pete decides to sleep in the spare room. Lydia returns to the pub and breaks the news of Lisa's death to the rest of the Dingles. Everyone is devastated; Charity takes the news especially hard. The private ambulance arrives at Wishing Well Cottage. Zak takes Lisa's hand and tells her to sleep tight whilst Belle tells her she's the best mum and she loves her so much. Moments later, Zak finds a wedding card addressed to him from Lisa. He struggles to hold back the tears as Belle reads it out to him. David, Leyla and Eric worry about the press reporting on Maya abusing Jacob, as although they can't name Jacob, everyone in the village will know who it's about. Manpreet overhears the conversation and informs them that most of the villagers will have other things on their minds as Lisa has passed away. The remaining Dingles arrive at Wishing Well Cottage as Lisa's body is removed from the house. They watch in stunned silence as Lisa's body is placed into the back of a private ambulance then driven away. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, bar and corridor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Church Lane Notes *Final appearance of Jane Cox as Lisa Dingle. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes